


Shounen Heart

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Angst, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: Even with the fragments of a dream, there's still a way to make it come true.[Reader/Tsuna Sawada] [Implied Tsuna Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa]





	1. love.

 

_Even if dreams change, surely they'll keep sparkling - forever._

  
  
It was a humorous wonder. One that could make people do the most dangerous all for the name of a single person in the world. She had known this sensation all too well, like a moth to a flame since her middle school days. Even through, all the dangers, his single bright smile could wipe away all her worries, because that was how that bubbly emotion worked. 

"..."

  
However, it resonate the most in her heart when he would wrap her into his endless warmth and those chocolate colored orbs lulled her into a sea of ardent emotions. His kisses would scorch her skin, while he would whisper sweet words into her ears in that usual, husky tone of his. It was sweet dream that she never wanted to be pulled out of.  


 

"I love you..."

**That singular emotion -he- was her universe and she wouldn't trade that for the world.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


	2. movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will switch between the current previous arcs (with Tsuna as a kid) and the TYL! arc.

In the end, the hero always manages to get the girl, a happy ending. The situation before her wasn't any different than those factious pictures, as she stood near the happy, new couple. The Vongola Mafioso finally had his dream girl and she could only watch from afar. a cheerful facade was plastered on her face to stop her heart from breaking into a hundred million pieces.

"Congratulations!"

She gave the tenth a brief smile and a thumbs-up to the blushing tenth before fading away in the background. It would be imprudent to stay any longer. His happiness mattered more than anything to her, and she wasn't part of that picture.

"Goodbye, Tsuna..."

She whispered lowly, while she left the Sawada household. It wasn't something that she wanted to do or see, but it kept replaying in her mind, as the distance grew greater and greater between them. It only made her heart ache even more. She would have to move on, but that was easier said than done.

**...because the pieces don't fall as easily, as in those perfect movies.**

 


	3. reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place after movie.

Maybe, if he were better at reading people, he would have noticed it better. It was so obvious to everyone else around them - they all knew so well. Yet, he was too blind to see that she wanted to been seen as more than just a friend in his eyes. He couldn't even tell that a smile from him....  
  


"H-hey are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, Tsuna."

**...could either break or melt her heart.**


	4. road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when they first meet tsuna.

Everything starts in a set of small steps within the beginning of a journey. You honestly didn't know when the tempting of your heart towards the brown-haired boy started. He was so many things that you couldn't put into words, but the same couldn't be said for him. At the end of the road, you just kept falling deeper and deeper, hoping that one day he would return those same feelings that you held. But, maybe it all started back on the day when he came up to your crying form with a warm smile on his face.   
  


"S-sorry..."

"..."

"He d-didn't mean it..."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome. I'm Tsuna Sawada."

**There's always a start to a journey, it all depends on the person on where it will end.**


	5. sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in TYL! arc.

You enter the Vongola Decimo’s office in the middle of the night to see how he was doing. Ever since, he had officially taken over the family, he often found himself within his office into the late hours of the night. So, it often became your job to look after him when the Storm Guardian couldn’t.   
  


“…”

  
You saw the brown-haired Mafioso sleeping on his oak desk with his arms underneath him. This brought a smile to your face, as you got closer to him with a blanket at hand. Ten years had passed, but not many things had changes, just like your feelings. Soon, you covered him with the pale-colored cloth and watched him for awhile.   
  


“…good night, boss.”

  
You placed a chaste kiss on his forehead like always. You slowly slipped across the room until you began to quietly close the door to his study behind you, unaware of the chocolate brown eyes that began to open. A lazy smile was on his lips at his sudden realization.  
  


“…good night.”

**Before you sleep — make sure someone, somewhere is watching — just in case.**


	6. cute

A pair of girls was giggling to themselves, as they talked about who they liked within their year. They soon called your name, dragging you into said conversation, as well as the ears of another group. 

“Who do you think is cute?”

They gave you an expectant look, waiting to hear the same answers of either the baseball star or the Italian rebel. Nevertheless, you smiled, as single name came to your mind. 

“Tsunayoshi Sawada…”

“Really!”

You just kept the same smile with nodding to the shock pair. Through their constant questioning you couldn’t see the blushing face of said boy from across the room, as his friends smiled at the announcement.

“Way to go, Juudaime!”

“ _W-what?_ ”

**There’s a type of honesty when it comes to a girl revealing her deepest secrets around others.**

 


	7. stars

There was a dishearten smile on the brown-haired man’s face as he sat alone facing the glowing city light’s from his place on the park bench. He kept clutching onto the ring that she had denied — rejected until the end. Sometimes, he still was the no-good Tsuna. Yet, there was a million questions running through his mind, but none of them being answered. He’s was just so confused and broken at the current moment. What had happened to them?

“Excuse me…”

“…”

Chocolate brown eyes glanced to see a girl around his age — a worried expression painting her usually smiling face, as she clutched a set of textbooks closer to her. She almost seemed familiar to his fogged filled mind. The street posts gave her a faint glow and made that welcoming smile shine even brighter. His voice caught in the middle of his throat. She smiled faintly, as she already knew too well who he was.

“…are you okay, Sawada?”

“…?”

His eyes widen at the sudden realization. It had been years since he had last seen you, but nothing had really changed. That smile you had always held for him was still there, though it was sadder than anything else at the current moment. However, only you could see the irony of all of this. You had run away from the Mafioso and his growing romance with the Sasagawa, in hopes to ending the emotions you held for him. Now, here he was in front of you with a broken heart from what you had been told from Reborn. The hit man had sent you here for undefined reasons, but you wouldn’t judge his reasoning. You could only help the man that was sitting in his own depression.

“…hey…”

He looked up again, as you extended your hand out to him in a sign of help, as you kept smiling under the twinkling stars. His heart only seemed to stop, as he heard your next words. 

“Do you need help, Tsunayoshi?”

**…maybe, that’s when he began to fall, too.**

 


	8. closer.

You watched him get better from the breakup little by little each passing day. He began to smile again, but there was still a sad glint in his eyes every time he reflected back on that day. The Mafioso hadn’t left your home since you had reunited, but you didn’t doubt that Reborn already knew his whereabouts. However, what had surprised you the most was that Gokudera hadn’t come ramming into your house yet. You placed a tea set in front of him and smiled, as you sat down.   
 

“Tsunayoshi…”

  
He quirked his head to the side, as his eyes had a curious look to them, as he still wasn’t used to be called by that name by you of all people. Nevertheless, he seemed surprised by your sudden action, as you grabbed his hand from across the table. A light shiver ran down his spine, as you brushed the callous parts of his hand, probably from all his years of constant training. Yet, you smiled sweetly, like nothing had ever changed between the both of you.

“If you ever want to talk…”

“…”

“…I’ll be willing to listen.”

  
There was a huge grin that broke from your face before you got up and headed back towards the kitchen. The Vongola leader couldn’t help but smile, and rub his still lukewarm hand. Maybe, he could give it a try.   
 

**…she reaching out, all he needs to do — is take the chance.**


	9. scarf.

The Vongola Decimo walked back home after another long day of school. It would have been normal, but no one had remembered what today was, excluding his mother and close friends. He hadn’t heard anything from his crush, not had seen you due to club activities. That’s why he felt so sad, as of lately.   
  


“Tsuna!”

“Hu-?”

The hapless teenager didn’t see it coming, as you tackled him down into the ground. There was thick blush on his face due to the sudden closeness, as you puffed bits of colder air into his face due to the cold October weather. A huge grin speared across your face, as you pulled him and yourself up from the ground. It was a rather fast, as he soon felt something loop around his neck. 

“What is this?”

“Your birthday present, silly.”

You laughed, as he stared at the bright blue scarf with the number twenty-seven etched at the end of it. It snuggled onto his skin, as he suddenly felt warmer. A soft smile grew on your face for a job well done. It had taken such a long time to make it, and you were happy to see him wearing it. However, your next action was what surprised the both of you, as you suddenly got closer to him.

“Happy Birthday, Tsu..na…”

You tipped toe next to the blushing boy and kissed chastely on the cheek. The Mafioso began stuttering and the blush grew even deeper on his face. You smiled with your own tint of red, but you ran away at the sudden noise of a familiar boy.

“ _Juudaime_!”

Tsuna smiled and waved to his group of friends, as you turned to smile before leaving. Yet, he couldn’t deny the crazy fluttering his heart was giving him. Maybe, this wasn’t such a bad birthday after all.

**…even the smallest of gifts can make the biggest impressions.**


	10. photograph.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsuna's version of sleep.

Feet shuffled within the darkened halls of the Vongola compound. It wasn’t often that Tsuna went straight up to the room of his subordinates, since most of them enjoyed their privacy. Yet, he hadn’t heard from you since you had returned from Italy. This caused the Vongola Decimo a great deal of worry at not seeing that smiling face of yours. He stood in front of the room designated to you. He was about to knock, only to find it unlocked.

“…”

The brown-haired man slowly opened the door with precaution, due to all the trained that he had been put through by Reborn. However, the sight that welcomed him only made him smile and blink rather cutely at the sight.

“…nn…”

He walked closer to the bed you currently occupied. Your body was covered by a thin sheet, probably due the summer weather, while your arms were around a small plushie. Tsuna remembered seeing it before when you were younger. He crouched and inched closer to your face, as he noticed a frame set on the dark nightstand beside the bed.

“She still…”

Within the black frame was a photograph of you and him in one of those summer festivals you had been gone to, before you had disappeared. There was a smile on your face and your arms were wrapped around the blushing boy’s neck. He smiled at the sudden thought, as he went back to staring at your sleeping form. He was happy to have you in his life again. However, he had to wonder what made you leave in the first place. 

_You’re my dearest friend._

He set the picture frame back down and headed to leave. However, that was until he heard a familiar voice that made his blood freeze.

“T-suna…”

**There are little memories that people wish to keep close to their hearts.**

 


	11. sickness.

He had heard you had gotten sick over break, and the teacher had sent him will all the work you had missed so far. So, he stood in front of your home, slightly awkward, since he hadn’t since you in awhile. The doorbell rang within the spacious home, as a slightly older version of the girl he knew came to answer the doo. He could see where you had gotten your look from.  
  


“May I help you?”

“I brought your daughter’s schoolwork…”

  
  
She smiled sweetly at the boy, something that reminded him of yours — only not as bright. She was about to invite him in, that was until she suddenly remembered something. Her voice was cautious, as she met his chocolate brown orbs.   
  


“Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada?”

“Y-yes…”

  
  
Her smile suddenly became sad, but he didn’t take notice. She took the manila folder from his hands, which surprised him.   
  


“I don’t think you should see her. She’s very ill.”

“O-okay…”

  
  
She waved goodbye to the boy, as he nodded and headed down the home’s small steps. She wore a smile; however she could heard crying coming from upstairs that made her heartbreak as a mother. Nevertheless, she kept appearance, as the Mafioso turned and waved to her.  
  


“Tell her to get better!”

_If you only knew…_

**Sometimes, the greatest illnesses come from the heart.**


	12. wall.

The high school student stood in front of the school gates waiting for his girlfriend to come out of her club activities. His usual group of friends was gone for the day, so that meant that the couple finally had time for themselves. He smiled at the thought unaware that he had bumped into a familiar figure until both of them were on the floor. Sometimes, he was still the same klutz as before.  
  


“I’m sorry!”

  
  
His brown eyes blinked to see the girl already picking up her books, as she ignored him. Tsuna got up and tried to help his classmate — an unsure smile on his lips. He was about to grab a blue book until her hand slapped his out of the way. He was shock; as he glanced down to meet her irritated face.   
  


“Just leave it alone!”

  
  
She fidgeted under his gaze, as she hurried up to gather her things. All she wanted to do was leave, as the Mafioso just stood there feeling useless. That was until a familiar name was called out from afar. A boy with glasses and a different school uniform was running towards them. Then, the Sawada finally understood who the distraught schoolgirl was. How did he not know it was you?  
  


“Irie!”

  
  
You smiled and ran towards the blushing boy without a single goodbye to the Mafioso. You had grown colder towards him, since the last time you had spoken — probably during the middle school graduation, after he had asked Kyoko out. In the end, he couldn’t help but feel his heart clutch in pain more than usual. What had happened?  
  


“Who was that?”

“… _nobody_."

**Make sure that even with distance —a wall- growing, you keep those dearest in the pocket of your heart.**


	13. chase.

It had been years of you following the young Vongola Mafioso with your heart on stage for all to see – except him. You were there whenever he needed you, but in the end he chose her over you – Kyoko. However, it was understandable, as she was his crush and you were just a simple friend of his. Nevertheless, that caused you to run away from him and all of his familia with all cuts severed. Now, ten years later, it was the same thing all over again – only this time the roles had been reversed.

“Where were you?”

“Helping Shouichi with his new invention.”

He watched your smile soften at the mention of the Vongola’s young mechanic that you had grown fond of over the years. Yet, he could remember a time when that bright smile had been directed towards him. The tenth knew that it was wrong to be possessive about something that wasn’t his, but he wasn’t planning on giving up either. Having you back had grown feelings beyond the simple bonds of friendship you had as children, and he wanted to try – to get it right for once. 

“Do you want to somewhere?”

“Um…sure.”

He could only grin, as you smiled shyly back, as he led you out of the Vongola base and into the familiar streets of Namimori.

_He wasn’t willing to lose again and he wouldn’t retreat either._

**There’s nothing more to the chase, as the reward waiting at the end.**

 


	14. rain.

You stood outside waiting for the heavy downpour to stop. The day had started of bright and sunny but by the end of classes; the sky had turned a murky gray with rain. However, unlike the rest of your peers, you hadn’t brought an umbrella with you. Thus, you were standing outside waiting to the rain to lessen. 

“H-ey!”

There was a sudden crash and yell coming from the front of the school, as you stared to meet the brown-colored gaze of a familiar boy. He rubbed the sore where he had been hit and gave you sheepish smile. You looked right through him, as he could only smile under your arctic stare. Yet, he gained enough courage to speak up.

“Do you want to walk home with me?”

You stood there for awhile, thinking about the idea in silence. It would have been easy to take up the offer, since you didn’t live that from away from each other. You heaved an unwanted sigh before turning to face him, and beginning to walk into the rain. The Mafioso caught on and ran to place the clear, plastic umbrella between the both of you. 

“…”

There was a thick silence as you headed him together. He was too scared to speak, and you just didn’t want to speak at all. Thus, by time you got to your doorstep, the rain had lessened to steady trickle, as it had become a great relief to both of you. The both of you stood there for a moment, until you tipped-toe to the high school student’s height and kissed him softly on the cheek.

“Thank you…”

Your voice was barely above a whisper, as you began to walk away from him without looking back. However, because of that you didn’t notice the fiery blush growing on the boy’s face. You closed the door behind you, as he just stood there touching the spot where your lips had been. Maybe, there was still a chance to bring you back.

_He just didn’t know how wrong he was._

**There are times when you find yourself somewhere completely different where you had been once.**

 


	15. snow.

If there was something that the Vongola Decimo could never forget was the end of his first year in high school. It was snowing that day and most of the students were preparing for the long winter break. However, his mind was on other things, mainly changing between you and Kyoko. That was altered, though, as the homeroom teacher came in. The name that spilled from the man’s lips caught his attention, as he began to speak to the entire class.  
  


“…has left this school as of yesterday afternoon.”

  
  
Nobody seemed to be surprised by this announcement, as your friends and even his own already knew. Tsuna Sawada was the only left out, and that’s what made him hurt the most, as usually he was the first one to know anything concerning you. But, things had changed – he finally took notice of that. He stayed quiet for the rest of the day, which even the Sasagawa couldn’t cheer him up. After classes, it only became worse as he walked through Namimori’s busy shopping district.  
  


“Irie!”

  
  
It was that recognizable, sweet voice that made him turn around and a smile form on his face. However, it quickly dropped, at the sight before him. Maybe, now he finally understood some of the pain you had felt from seeing the couple together, just like he was now.  
  


“What?”

“Hurry, we’ll miss the bus!”

  
  
You were a completely different school uniform and clutching the hand of a blushing boy that the Mafioso had seen before. You were running through the crowded streets with a smile blooming on your face – just like the ones you used to share with him. Nevertheless, he didn’t do anything, as he watched you leave him behind with the scenery and his life. Maybe, it was better this way, it’s not liked he could say anything against now.  
  


**With the snow, spring will always follow – and so will the chance for a new beginning.**


	16. heartbroken.

People couldn’t see it, but the Vongola Decimo was still inconsolable on the inside. Even months after that incident, he would often find himself staring at the velvet box for what seemed to be like hours. You would stand in the shadows and watch him with a cheerless glint in those pretty eyes of yours. You could understand him, but one day you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Tsuna…”

The brown-haired man froze, as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck. A blush rose on his face due to the breathing being fanned over his neck. He could almost smell the jasmine coming from behind him, as you continued to whisper in his ear. 

“…are you okay?”

“Y-es!”

You smiled in an almost mocking way, because you knew it was a lie. There was no way that he could be completely healed from what he had suffered, no matter how much time passed. However, for the Sawada it became harder to breathe, as you began to nuzzle yourself the neckline of his dark suit. He tried to pay attention to something else –to ignore what you would do next- but, he could help to look at you with a sideways glance. He could barely hear you over the pounding of his heart rushing into his ears. 

“I could help you…”

“W-what?”

“…heal – if you allowed me.”

The blush on his face grew deeper, as you leaned into him even more. You sighed calmly and kissed him on the temple. He eventually grew used to it, and that made you grin over the small victory you now held. Yet, you knew that there was still a long road ahead for him to completely wash away the ache she had left. 

“I’m there if you ever need me.”

**The heart at times can go missing, but there is always a way to find.**

 


	17. escape.

You didn’t say anything – nothing at all. His happiness was with her and you wouldn’t argue with that. Yet, you knew that this was the coward’s way out of the situation, as you signed the enrollment papers sitting on your lap. He watched you with hidden eyes and emotionless facade under his fedora. However, he knew you were now part of the Vongola - and family always came back.   
  


“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes…”

  
  
The Mafioso stared at you with a knowing smile, because he always seemed to know everything ahead of time. There was a silence in the air until you got up and dusted the dirt off the new school uniform you were wearing. There was a thin smile on your lips, as you started to walk away.   
  
“Please, tell him…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…I’m sorry.”  
  
He nodded, though he was lying. The hit man would wait until you stopped running away, so you could tell his hapless student yourself one day. Yet, as you closed the door, he could only shake his head and stare at the sky above.   
  


“You’ll regret this…”

**People can learn things from each other through the absence of their loved ones.**


	18. victim.

Tsunayoshi Sawada ran through his enemies one by one. It didn’t matter how they hurt him or how much he bled – all that mattered was making sure that you were safe. He could still hear your screaming in his mind, as a rival mafia member taunted him. The Vongola Decimo was beyond angry, as he didn’t notice the deceased around him. 

“…”

His heart was pounding through his ears, as he could barely hear the sound of your voice through the metal door not too far away. He didn’t stop until he heard the gunshots that made him ram through the door with all his strength. He had seen horrible things before, but nothing that had made his heart stop like this.

“Vongola brat!”

A man in a pinstriped suit was smiling haughtily at the younger man’s shocked face. Behind him, you were lying bounded and gagged with a million tiny scars marring your body and bright red liquid gushing from the gunshot wound on your abdomen. Dull, lifeless eyes were staring back at his, so unlike the ones he loved to see. Then, something inside him just broke. 

“You’ll pay…”

The coward’s defeat came quickly by Tsuna’s hand, but he didn’t kill him – Reborn could always handle that. All that he cared for was getting your injuries treated, as he carried your mangled body out of the building. He grew desperate at the sight of you losing so much blood – the same bright red that was staining his pristine white shirt. You didn’t answer his pleading demands for you to wake up, as you stayed listless in his arms the entire ride back to the Vongola base. 

_Tsuna…_

W-what?

Smile – everything will be all right.

He couldn’t smile because you weren’t there. He was beginning to feel again, but he wouldn’t stand it if he were to lose someone that he loved for a second time. It was funny how people finally notice what’s in front of them after such a long time.

“Please…don’t go…”

**In a love story, we tend to neglect that there are two victims to this side effect of the heart.**

 


	19. call.

There were many times during the year when you held the sudden urge to call the brown-haired youth – to hear his voice again. You stared at the black phone in your hand with a heavy heart. Yet, your doubt was playing games again, as your mind kept telling you that he was much happier with Kyoko, more than he would ever be with you. The courage with soon dimmed out once more, as you retuned the phone to its stand on the living room table. You decided to head out and meet with Irie instead. However, you didn’t take notice of ringing on your way out.

“Hello..?”

“…”

You mother blinked at the silence she was met with on the other side of the phone. She could hear deep breathing and before she could say anything else, the dial tone could be heard once more. In another home, not too far away, the Vongola Decimo could only smile dejectedly at his failed attempt – he was still such a coward. Reborn could only watch from the shadows, as his student sighed with a clenched fist and rejected tenacity. 

“…maybe, she happier this way.”

_He couldn’t deny that they were both fools too blind to see._

**Listen; because there might be a chance someone is calling your heart back.**

 


	20. breathe.

_Five years passed before he heard anything from you again. Yet, he remembered seeing you around Namimori, one such time was during the Hanabi festival for New Year’s. Beside him –like he always wanted- was the Sasagawa beauty in a stunning, orange silk kimono, but he didn’t take notice of that._

All he could do was watch from afar as you laughed with the blushing Irie. The Mafioso wanted to call your name, but the hand wrapped around his restrained him from doing so.

  


* * *

The brown-haired Vongola leader walked back on forth anxiously outside the base’s medical facility. He could only watch throught the glass in panic, as Bianchi and the rest treated your wounds. All he could see was the bright red spilling from your body and how shallow your breath was becoming each passing second. 

“Tsunayoshi…”

The tenth’s head perked up to met his young mechanic, clearly in the same state he was. Irie gave his boss a somber smile before glancing into the glass as well. Obviously, the older man didn’t notice the tension coming from the Sawada, as he felt a sudden spike of jealously within himself. Green eyes snapped to meet overwrought russet ones. The clueless Shoichi only pushed his glasses back to his face, as he began to talk. 

“She’ll make it…”

“How do you know?”

The mechanic grew nervous at the edgy sound that came with the Vongola’s tone. Yet, he continued with a frazzled grip on his hair and a growing stomach pain. He thought from awhile, as the Decimo waited for his answer. Brown eyes gave him a skeptical look, as the older man just sighed and gave a small smile from all the memories he had shared with you over the years. 

“She’s been through so much more…”

“…”

“You just didn’t notice until now.”

 **There are sometimes when a breath of fresh air is needed – a new perspective shown when we finally take the chance to listen.**

 


	21. desperate.

Reborn watched his former student throughout the entire meeting within the Vongola’s Italian base. Though, he seemed calm and collected around his allies, the older Mafioso could note his anxiety on receiving a phone call or maybe to just return to Japan all together. Even though, they had stopped your blood loss, you still hadn’t awoken from the surgery that had been performed a few days ago. The hit man sat and took a sip of his tea, as the Sawada called and waited for a full evaluation on your condition. 

“Has Irie been there?”

The suited man glanced at the Vongola Decimo and at the sound of his question with a hidden smile. The brown-haired man soon hanged up with a relieved sigh, as he sat across his mentor under the Tuscan sun. The Italian met his former pupil’s chocolate eyes, as he decided to make the wheels turn a little faster. 

“You shouldn’t worry…”

“Why?”

Brown eyes glanced to meet the Acrobaleno’s steady gaze. A decade can change so many things, but certainly not the way Reborn treated his ex-student. He would still help whenever he could, however in the only way that he knew best — riddles. The Japanese man was anxious for his response, but Reborn had to wonder when such a small friendship turned into something so strong.

“ _She’s been in love with someone else for the past ten years._ ”

**There is desperation in a person when knowing that the one they love is so close, yet so far away.**

 


	22. move along.

There was a thick silence within the small café you were with, as you watched people come and go. However, you were more apprehensive with the man across from you. That soon changed, though; as, he told you something that you could only met with distress. He took a drink of his tea, as you try to stutter some type of response to his sudden news. Even if you hadn’t seen the young man in some years, there was still something within you little heart that would ache every time you were reminded of him. 

“K-Kyoko left! Why?”

Your voice left in a shrill tone, as you clutched yourself in the sudden realization on how Tsuna must be feeling at the current moment. The woman he had adored for so many years had just left him, and it made you somewhat sick at the sudden faint hope that bloomed within your heart. Maybe, Reborn knew that, from the look he was giving you from under his fedora. You thought back to the words Irie had told before leaving for his studies in America –you stayed for obvious reasons-, as you played with the hemline of your skirt. Things hadn’t really changed in ten years and both men could see that. 

“She probably…”

“Huh?”

“…he’s in the park.”

You blinked at the Italian’s sudden change of the subject before you understood what he was telling you. You scurried to pick up your things and quickly left the former Acrobaleno with enough money to pay for the dessert you had eaten earlier. Reborn took his time watching from his seat through the glass, as you ran towards his former student's direction. Yet, as the hit man left the coffee shop, he couldn’t help but smile under his fedora. 

“ _Family always comes back._ ”

**People can separate along the crossroads of life, but there is always a way to find each other again.**

 


	23. captive.

You smiled as Haru told you about her day during hers second hospital visit. Ever since, the surgery random people had been coming into the small, white room to visit — some you hadn’t seen in years. Haru was one of them, but you hadn’t spoken a word to any of them. To tell you the truth, people around the base had grown worrisome of this development.  
  


“Do you need anything?”

  
  
The black-haired woman gave you a smile, as you just nodded with a negative response. No one had gotten you to talk yet, and it became somewhat of a challenge for the eccentric woman to get you to speak, especially since you said you never needed anything — and, she couldn’t have that. The Miura was about to leave when the door opened to show a weary Vongola Decimo back from Italy. However, the sudden noise that came from your direction is what caught her interest.   
  


“Tsuna!”

  
  
There was a huge grin on your face, as he came over to your bedside, only to be met with a sudden embrace. He slowly returned it, as you nuzzled into the brown-haired man’s neck. He fought back a blush, as he meet Haru’s smiling face before she left the both of you alone. She could only giggle to herself, as she walked through the Vongola base. She could now fully understand why you hadn’t spoken all this time.   
  


“They’re so cute together!”

_…the first words you wanted to speak were Tsuna’s name._

**There’s nothing more captivating then when the person you loves calls your name, in such a sweet tone.**


	24. roller coaster .

A few weeks passed before you were stable enough to move around on your own. By that time, Haru and the rest of the girls had planned you a “welcome back” party of sorts with the rest of the Vongola attending. Now, russet orbs watched you from across the room, as you met with people you hadn’t seen in years and some you had never met before. Everything was all smiles around the Vongola familia —even if only for a little while- but, his thoughts were elsewhere within the mixture of his own emotions and what Reborn had told him earlier. So, he didn’t notice someone pulling him from his solitary state — like they always did, holding a sweet smile he fallen for. 

“Tsuna…”

“…”

“Come on!”

He blinked rather cutely at your sudden actions, as you dragged him into the group of friends surrounding the small dinner table. You grinned at the Vongola boss, but he could only quirk his lips lightly as a response. However, you could see that it didn’t reach his eyes and that only dampened your attitude. Yet, what hurt you the most was when his Storm Guardian towed him away on “emergency business”, and you only nodded somberly to the request. The Sawada only turned around to see you heading towards the timorous Irie, as a single thought left his head with derogatory envy within it. 

_Who are you in love with?_

**Love can be considered a roller coaster ride — leaving you sick to your stomach, yet begging for more at the same time.**

 


	25. screen.

_You just stood in front of the Namimori school gates and watched the blushing Sawada walk away. He only gave you a quick glance, as he started a conversation with the orange-haired girl that he decided to walk home, like a happy couple at the end of those perfect picture movies. You encouraged him bit by careful bit to go after the girl of his dreams. Yet, it was ironical that you couldn’t seem to take your own advice to heart. Nevertheless, you smiled bitterly at his small triumph before walking home — alone._  

**It was getting easier for your heart to be ignored.**

 

* * *

  
  
It was on a paper-thin display for the world to see. It made you wonder how he was the only one who couldn’t see your beating heart. With a decade, the brown-haired man had caused you so many aches, and even now he was doing it so well. You just stood still in front of his mahogany desk, as he refused to look at you. It had been the same thing for the past two weeks, ever since the “welcome back” party, and frankly you were getting tired of being overlooked.   
  


“Tsunayoshi…”

  
  
His name fell like poison from your lips, while his coffee colored eyes found the paperwork in front of him much more interesting. . He stayed silent, but the cracking and pleading of your voice caught him off guard. Where you really crying because of him?  
  
Russet orbs finally looked up to meet your shadowed face, as you started taking cautious steps into his side of the desk. The Vongola boss only watched and turned to notice puffy, red eyes, as your fists were clenched into a bloodless white. You were glaring at him the entire time; you spoke though he couldn’t remember anything you said. Though, he had a vague recollection of you pushing him further in his chair with hands wrapped tightly around his shirt collar. He could see so many emotions running through those pretty eyes of yours, as you whispered something in a hushed tone — like if anything else would break the stillness between the both of you.   
  


“You’re an idiot.”

_You kissed him._

**It becomes clear to use that the only thing separating to lonely hearts is a screen of reluctance. One that needs to be broken for them to have a chance at happiness.**


	26. hike.

_I would like to make you…_

  
  
Things usually don’t come around easily; it takes a series of steps to truly overcome something. Yet, in the rigorous process people are faced with little detours that life threw at anybody along the way. It makes those things harder and for people to lose hope in what they can never achieve. That’s exactly how you felt when staring straight into those brown eyes hidden behind the overprotective sun Guardian.   
  


“Kyoko!”

  
  
She smiled weakly at the shocked voice coming from the brown-haired man. There was a distressed look in her eyes, which beckoned him back, like a siren’s song. You bit your lip in anger, close to crying and falling over within your trembling form, as Reborn watched from afar. He just moved closer to her —full of red lips and artificial promises- and farther away from you. Just like that you had lost all over again.   
  


“I would like to speak to you, Tsu-kun.”

“Yeah…”

  
  
He whispered, as he returned back that love-struck fool you had known for years. He nodded torpidly to her inquest and pushed her into the shadows of his private office, as hope faded from your heart. You slowly returned to the room designated for you within the Vongola base. You would have nearly collapsed if it hadn’t been for a pair of arms catching you. Green orbs only watched you break down, as your shattered hope turned into a set resolution.   
  


“I can’t take it anymore…”

“…”

“I should just give up.”

 

_…fall in love with me — just once._


	27. boys.

Reborn knew that people like to play favorites with others. He had seen it time and time again. He watched underneath his fedora, as the young couple talked and huddled in a nearby bench. The hit man knew that his former student was weary of bringing her back into his life, but that didn’t stop him from blushing at one of her coy comments and a bay of her long eyelashes. Yet, the Italian could see the difference between the two women within the Tenth’s life. There was a great disparity between loving a single aspect of a person and them as a whole. You had never shown the same fright the Sasagawa had when it came to Tsuna’s mafia side. The dread that had drawn them apart is what drew the two of you back together.   
  
  


“Tsuna…”

  
  
Russet eyes gave a questioning glance to the man standing above him. Reborn stayed silent, as he handed the younger man a letter. Dark orbs glimpsed to the woman beside the Japanese man, as he smiled faintly before leaving. Yet, Tsuna could hear him whisper something as he left.   
  


“Don’t make the same mistake twice.”

  
  
The brown-haired man blinked at this statement before opening the letter. Shock and anxiety ran through his system at the sight of the familiar handwriting. He quickly got up and excused himself to the confused orange-haired beauty before returning to the base. He was frightened at what was going on, just like the time when you had gotten shot. But, this time it was his fault - and he couldn’t forgive himself for hurting you. He didn’t what you to disappear from his life again.  
  


_Tsuna,_  
Goodbye.

Yet, everywhere he looked — he couldn’t find you.

**Boys don’t seem to understand how they can break a girl’s heart — so easily.**


	28. dream.

It was the coward’s way out, but you knew that road well enough by now. You sat in the middle of your living room within a thick silence, thinking back on so many things after leaving the Vongola base. A hand was over your face trying to stop the tears from falling anymore. You would glance blankly at the ceiling through your arm, and thought back on what he had told you after the kiss. A smile was on your face —one that belonged to you-, but she came back and killed the little hope you had left.   
  


_I would like to try…_

  
  
You gnawed on your lower lip in anger to stop the sobs from that memory within the darken office. It was sweet and almost endearing in a sense, and that just made you all the angrier at the turn of events. But, you were such an idiot to think that he had forgotten her so easily. You could only smile bitterly at the failure that you had become over the years — and all because of a boy.   
  


“I should just give up…”

  
  
You were about to head to the kitchen for a cup of tea to calm you down until you heard frantic knocking coming from the door. You heaved a sigh, as you dragged yourself towards the apartment’s entrance. However, you were shocked to see chocolate brown eyes looking at you with such desperation.   
  


“Tsuna?”

  
  
He grabbed you by the shoulders and looked at you while smiling sheepishly. His russet orbs were flickering like he had finally taken notice of something. Maybe, it was what had been in front og him the entire time — you.  
  


“I’m sorry.”

_He could only smile — and seal it with a kiss._

**A dream is a little thing that takes a lot of hope, but also the same amount of action to make it come true.**


	29. courage.

Tsuna smiled, as you laughed and pushed him into the streets of Namimori. He had gotten used to you stealing him away —on occasion- from his meeting, though Gokudera seemed to be bothered by it. Tsuna hadn’t spoken to Kyoko since the incident back in the park, though it really didn’t matter anymore. All his focus was on your hand and where you were taking him to this time. He saw a small cafe came into view, as it made him remember what Reborn had told him a few months back.

 

**She’s been in love with someone else for the past ten years.**

Brown eyes glanced at you, while entering the aromatic shop. The waitress took your orders, as you noticed russet orbs staring at you. It caused a wide grin to bloom on your face, though his thoughts were in a completely different mood than yours. He was falling for you rather quickly; but, he wanted to know would leave him — just like she had once. Who knew that Tsunayoshi Sawada could be so possessive? 

“Um…”

You blinked at his sudden change of attitude, but continued to smile either way. He gathered the little courage that he had and grabbed your hand with a fiery look in those molten eyes of his. This caused you to blush, though you were attentive to what he had so say. Nevertheless, it caused a shiver down your spine, as he spoke in hushed, pleading tone. 

“Who have you been in love with?”

 

**It takes valor to let a person fully inside another’s heart.**

 


	30. heart.

_Every memory will shine brightly…_

You blinked at Tsuna’s sudden question, but it only caused you to laugh within the small shop. The brunette gave you an incredulous look at your attitude, which caused you to smile. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as a soft smiled bloomed onto your face. You nestled closer to the taller man, sometimes not clearly believing that he was right in front of you after so many years. 

“That’s a silly…”

He blinked at your muffled statement, as he slowly returned the embrace. You looked up to see brown eyes again looking at you — not Kyoko. A question within them, that made you shake your head. Sometimes, he was really too delightful for his own good. He was rather flustered at your sudden mood, but you had always known the answer to that question. It had only been a matter of time for him to know as well.

“…what?”

“It’s always been you, Tsuna.”

_…as long as, it’s with you._

He blushes and smiles, but leans in for something more — maybe, for a lifetime.

**The heart can change, but there’s always a yearning for someone to make it whole.**

 


End file.
